Manual of Style:Maze Format
In an effort to standardize the information and look of each monster article, this section outlines the formatting for maze event pages. Repeated failure to follow this formatting can result in a ban. Infobox The template: InfoboxEvent is used and always appears first on the page. The "title" field automatically uses the page name, so there is no need to use this variable. First Image The first image should be the event banner. Social Point usually includes this with the description they release. If no such image can be found, the event’s loading screen may be used. Countdown The first row is for the countdown. Use the template: . Enter the year, month, day, and hour of the time the event ENDS. The time is in GMT/UTC. As it creates a countdown, no further time zone conversions are necessary. Additionally, the hours are 24-hour time. For example, 3 o’clock PM would be “hour=15”, 12 AM is “hour=0”. Event Description The second row is for the template . Second Image The second image is for a picture of the island itself. Because infoboxes automatically scale images to fit, images cannot be resized. Therefore, the island image should be no more than about 150 px in height and should be a transparent PNG. Description First text should be the description Social Point gives about the specific maze. This is usually posted to the Facebook Community Page or to the forum. If nothing else is available, use the in-game pop-up text for the event. Maze Paths For each monster path, make a sub-heading (CTRL+3) and type the monster’s name. These subheadings are necessary for linking each path to the keys Monster Legends Wiki uses. Maze Table Use the template . The first thing is the monster’s name (remember, everything is very particular and case sensitive). The rarity color refers to the colored border around the image. These are uniform across the site. The options are, in rarity order: gold, peru, red, lime, or mediumorchid. Pathcolor creates a second, thick border about the monster in the color of the path/key. Color names used are the same for the keys. Cost is the number of maze coins that node costs. The template will automatically add everything together for the cumulative cost. Rewards Most every reward should have its own template to type in. * Gold- * Food- * Maze Coins- * Gems- The XX refers to the amount of that reward the player will receive. This will appear when the site user hovers over the image. Other reward templates include: * * * * * If the reward is a rune, the template is: * rune-type - lower case rune type. For team runes, a hyphen is used. For example: team-speed. * # - the numerical level of the rune (1-10) * Type - the rune type, typed normally. This is for the hover text (example: Team Speed). If monster cells are the reward, use: * MONSTER - the name of the monster (remember case sensitivity) * # - the number of cells given in the award * COLOR - The same rarity color from before: gold, peru, red, lime, or mediumorchid * Q - This single letter selects the color of the cell image. The options are: c, u, r, e, l If keys are the reward, the template to use is * COLOR refers to the color of the key/path it unlocks. Many have been created and more will be uploaded in the future if necessary, but the current options are: red, orangered, orange, yellow, lime, green, mediumspringgreen, darkgreen, teal, cyan, light blue, blue, purple, deeppink, pink, saddlebrown, tan, olive, white, grey, and black. * MONSTER refers to the name of the monster whose path is unlocked by collecting that key. This is why those sub-headings are important. When a user clicks that key’s image, it will automatically redirect the user to that path, its costs, and rewards. The last reward is always the monster itself. Use the template: . And don’t forget to create a new sub-heading for each lane/monster. Discount Times Use the template: . Simply fill in the appropriate dates and times. All times are in 24-hour format in UTC/GMT time. The template includes a link for users to convert times into their local time. Single Paths For single path maze events (that typically last only a couple days), utilize instead of the other maze table templates.